Fang Gets Caught
by Mrs. Fang
Summary: We all know--or at leat think--that Fang and Max were made for each other. But when Fang loses it a bit and finds himself in a moment of weakness, he makes a terrible mistake. What will Max do? Has Fang ruined it for good, or does he get a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction from Maximum Ride.

Fang gets caught cheating.

Chapter 1

How could he? What could have possibly been going through Fang's mind? Could I still trust him? The pain was aggravating every time I remembered. I felt like I was on TV on some soap opera. Memories of him and me together went through my mind. Fang and I holding hands, eating ice cream, fighting, kissing in the sand, under the moonlight. Or that other time when I kissed him so fiercely in front of the whole flock and the submarine's crew. After all that, all of this seemed unreal. I struggled to catch a breath between sobs. He was my one and only, and I thought I was his too.

The image popped into my head again. The way Fang grabbed Brigid's waist and pulled her in closer. Brigid's hands tightly clasped around his neck. Fang and Brigid kissing. It made my whole body ache. I felt sick. Never have I felt such pain. Not in the countless battles I've fought. Not when I thought Itex's director was my mom. Not when I nearly lost Fang that day at the beach. Not ever. _I'm not going to cry, _I thought to myself. _I'm not going to cry._ Useless. I know better than to cry. Especially over a boy. But damn it, this was _Fang_.

I stood up and raced to Dr. Martinez's room. I just really needed a shoulder to cry on at that moment. I usually cried on Fang's but… well, duh. I wiped the tears off my eyes right before I went into my mom's room. Everybody else was asleep in their rooms already. But my mom usually stays up a bit late to read or watch some TV.

"Mom?" I called, peeking through the half-open door. My voice sounded a bit choked.

"Max?" she put her book down and came running to me. "Sweetie, what happened? What's wrong? Do you feel bad? Is it the Voice at it again?"

_The Voice_. Why hadn't it said something about this?

"No, it's not that. It's just that… well.., "

"Come on, Max. What's wrong?" she whispered, moving some hair out of my face.

"Mom, it's..."

"Max, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"It's Fang okay?!" "It's Fang." I tried to calm down. Both of the times I said his name the image came running to my head. I took deep breaths and sat with my mom on her bed.

"I caught him. Fang and Brigid." "I saw them..." I shook my head. I was finally a lot more steady and relaxed.

"What?!" she'd gotten the message. "Wha', Who? What? But how?" she stuttered.

"Today, when we were at the CMS building. Brigid took Fang to see some new plans the CMS had. Then I..." I was sobbing again. Damn, I was going to kill Fang. How in hell could he?!

"Go on, sweetie" my mom said.

"Then I walked out to the hallway looking for a bathroom. I opened the wrong door." I was a disaster again. My face was wet. "They were there, mom. I was so in shock. I just walked away quickly and haven't talked to Fang since then."

"Max, listen to me." She hugged my head and pulled away after a few seconds. "I know how disappointed you feel. Believe me, I've been there. But-"

"Well, what did you do?" I cut her off.

"At first it felt so, so bad. I felt like I was the one who had done something wrong. Like I didn't deserve him." Sound familiar. I was starting to feel a bit steadier. "Then I realized it was his loss, not mine." "I had done nothing wrong, except to trust him." "But sweetie, this isn't your case; you've known Fang since you were a tiny little kid. And you shouldn't stop loving him in any way because of this." "At the end of the day, he's still your right-wing man."

"Yeah, a back-stabbing right-wing man." I said. Dr. Martinez hugged me. Screw Fang, I thought. I am Maximum Ride for crying out loud! I've escaped from horrific tortures and monsters and have kicked plenty of people-who-are-three-times-my-size's asses. And now Fang was going to make me feel this way? He knows better than to mess with me. He knows how people end up after doing that. He knows me better than anybody. And was he going to be sorry for this? Hell yeah. I pulled away from my mom's hug and started marching toward Fang's room. I didn't care if I woke him up in the middle of the night. I didn't care if I woke everybody up. He'd woke me up from the best dream I'd ever had. Actually, no, he turned it into a nightmare. And like I said, he was not going to like the consequences.

Chapter 2

I stomped into his room with my fists clenched with absolutely no idea of what I was going to say. Fang turned on the tiny lamp beside him as he heard my loud footsteps. I felt sad, disappointed, betrayed, angry and furious at the same time when I saw his face. "Max, whatever it is, can't it wait till this poor kid gets some sleep?" he said, pointing at his face with his index fingers.  
"I think you know me well enough to know patience is not my best quality. Or forgiveness." I said to Fang. " 'the hell are you talking about Max? You okay? You can sleep here if you want."  
"No, Fang!" Damn, I wish he had a longer name, it would've sounded more dramatic.  
"Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I was yelling now. Without thinking I punched his face and found myself crying. Again. He made me furious! Never _ever_ had he made me so angry! I wanted to punch him about a thousand more times for what that hypocrite jerk did. But I couldn't, Fang had already slammed me against the wall. "Waaaagh!" I yelled as I slammed him against the other wall. He was strong, but I was too. Especially right now that I felt such rage. He saw my wet face and slowed down as he was approaching me. "Max!! What on _earth_ happ--" Fang yelled to me too.  
"Hey! Max, now's _really_ not the time. Everyone's asleep. And you need to catch some z's too. Come on, let's go." Dr. Martinez interrupted our brawl.  
"No! No, no no!" I was punching Fang in the chest, who was now just inches away from me. But the punches were weak. I couldn't help it, I was so tired after crying that much and feeling so much pain.  
Fang grabbed my fists, one in each hand. I lowered my face, Fang kept trying to lift it but I wouldn't let him. Seeing his face again would make the whole emotion-explosion come back.  
"Max, come." my mom said. "No!" I yelled. She tried to hug me and take me out of the room, but I pulled away from her arms and stomped right back to Fang who was still standing there with a confused look on his face. "Liar... traitor... jerk... betrayer... back-stabber... hypocrite.. liar" I said to Fang, giving him a really strong punch on his face for each word I was saying. "What are you.." Fang wiped some blood of his lips and tried to calm down. He looked up at me with his dark eyes that I love. Or at least used to. "Max! What in hell is going on? Damn it!" he yelled. My mom was still standing there with a strained look on her face. I could tell she was worried about us waking up everyone else. But like I said, I didn't care. "I saw you! You. And.. and.. Brigid! And you were.. you were.." The freaking image of Fang and Brigid came back to me. Surprise! I was struggling to talk with so much sobbing going on. I heard Fang cuss under his breath. "You were.. almost _swallowing_ her!" Fang struggled to keep a normal expression. His eyed almost widened when I said this. "Max.." He had no idea what to say. Obviously. I mean what was he going to do? Just say "Hell, yeah! I kissed Brigid and I liked it." ? Most likely not to happen. "There's an explanation, Max."

Okay these are just two more lines from Chapter 2..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What could possibly be this explanation? 'She's a redhead and I couldn't resist.' ?

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "I'm listening." I said.

Chapter 3

The truth was that there really wasn't an explanation. At least not a good one. Fang knew he'd screwed up. Big time. And he felt probably worse than Max when he saw she was like this. He hated seeing her in this state of mind. But, really, why did he do it? The way Brigid just stood right there, in front of him, and took his arms and put it around her waist, then put her hands around his neck. _Jeez, what's with these bird kid hormones? What could have possibly driven me to.. Ugh. _If there was just one way, one way he could show Max this would never ever happen again. If there was just one way he could show Max how sorry and disgusted with himself Fang really was. He knew Max would probably never ever trust him again. He felt sick. He was full of true regret.

"Max, how can I.. Umm.." Fang said with a concerned look. His eyes were looking in all directions except Max's.

"Well, how could you do it?" Max said.

Fang stood there, silent. He knew he'd ruined his relationship with Max enough, and if he lied and made up some lame excuse that wasn't true, and then got caught, he would only make it a hell of a lot worse. He looked up at Max, whose eyes were getting watery again. He loathed seeing her like this, all of the other times, it was just physical pain, or losing her brother, or stress. But this time, it was his fault, and that's what sickened him the most. He hated himself right now.

"Max, I'm.. I don't.. I'm so damn sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. Max, I promise I'll make it up to you." Fang said, his voice sounded a bit choked. Was he crying? What? No, Fang doesn't cry, not ever.

"What could you _possibly _do to make it up to me? Save the world for me? Even doing that, it wouldn't be enough, Fang! Years and years and years of always trusting you and loving you were just thrown to the dumpster today, and you did it all by yourself. Congratulations!" Max replied, sarcastically at the end.

"I'm not perfect, Max.." Fang began.

"Heck no, you aren't. Tell me something I don't know." Max rolled her eyes at him.

"She doesn't compare to you. There's _so _much that you are, and she isn't." Fang told Max with a straight face. Max just stood there watching Fang with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, please, Fang! Don't even try to say all these lovey-dovey mushy things to me to make it better. You know it won't work. Not with me." Max retorted.

Dr. Martinez had already left the room. But someone else opened the door this time. Nudge. Nudge entered the room. "Guys, what's going on? You're being way too noisy. Couldn't sleep." she said to them.

"Nudge, go back to your room, we'll talk in the morning." Max said.

Right when Nudge was turning to face the door, Angel came in with Total. Then Gazzy, then Iggy. Fang muttered some colorful words under his breath.

"Everyone go back to sleep, tomorrow we'll.. hmm, Actually, Fang, would you care to tell the flock what's going on?" Max said looking at him with fake interest.

Fang looked at her in disbelief. "What? Max this isn't necessary." he whispered.

"Guys, Fang will be leaving us for a while.." Max said straight faced.

"Whaat?" the rest of the flock said.

Fang couldn't believe what he just heard. Was Max throwing him out of the flock?

"No! Fang, don't leave! He won't leave" Angel rushed to him and hugged his leg.

"What the.. Max! Why are you doing this?" Iggy uttered.

"Because Fang.. Fang betrayed me." Fang could see the sadness in her eyes as she said this, he knew that she hated saying it. Still, Fang didn't want to leave. He loved Max, more than he loved anyone else. He loved her unconditionally, but he made a mistake. He knew that because of that, nothing would ever be the same. At least not with Max. The last time he was away from her he was a complete disaster. She invaded his thoughts, he was miserable without her. He couldn't pass through that again. He couldn't be somewhere that wasn't with her. Even if she hated him.

"What? Oh.. oh.. Fang, no!" Angel had read their minds, she knew what had happened.

"Fang, why did you do it?" Angel said with an expression that showed nothing but pain.

"Because.. I don't know, Angel. I got.. carried away? No, Angel, I don't know why I was so stupid and I know that this is by far the worst mistake I've ever made."

"What did you do, Fang?" Gazzy asked innocently.

"I'll let Max tell you, guys." Fang answered.

"Fang, I'm sorry.. I really am. But if you did this to me, you could do it to any again. To any of us. But you know who's fault is it, and it's not mine, or Iggy's, or Gazzy's or anyone else in the flock except.. except you, Fang." Max said.

She stood right in front of him and stared straight into his eyes with her beautiful brown eyes that take Fang's breath away and whispered so only Fang could hear her, "I can't take any risks, Fang. You have to leave, at least for a while, or maybe, for.. for a long long, very long time. Just remember that you did this to yourself. Think twice next time you feel like pulling a Jeb-Batchelder on me." Her words broke Fang's heart. Even more.

"Hey! We do have the right to know what happened, ya know? Mind telling us?" Iggy said.

Then, all of a sudden, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel looked at Fang (Iggy stared at his direction), with disappointment written all over their faces. Angel had sent them the thoughts. She showed them what Fang did.

"Aww, man." Gazzy said. The two little girls started crying. And Gazzy tried not to. Iggy was just shocked.

"Max! Please, it was just a stupid.. moment I had. It's not like I turned you into that Mr. Chu and all those evil dudes. Max, please. You've got to believe me. I know you really hate me right now and you won't stop hating me for a long while." Fang said.

"But you know that I love you, all. And I wouldn't trade you for anything. And I just can't explain how awful and miserable I feel. How much I hate myself right now." Max had to believe him, she had to. She always saw through him, she had to do it this time. She just had to.

Chapter 4

What to do? After all, this was just kissing Brigid. Like Fang said, it's not like he turned the flock into the evil guys. But I knew I still loved him. I would always love him, no matter what he did. I loved him unconditionally. I remembered when the flock split apart, how desperate I was. I recalled when we got back together, and I hugged Fang and whispered in his ear, "Don't ever leave me again. Ever." I remembered Fang whispering back, "I won't." No, I couldn't do it. Of course, she hated Fang at the moment. But that kind of hate you have towards people that you know you will get over sooner or later. But I could not live without him by my side. Yep, as cheesy as it can get.

It could be worse, Nobody's perfect, Max. And everyone deserves a second chance, you should know that by now. The Voice interrupted my thoughts.

Right there, I remembered Brigid talking to Mr. Chu, shaking his hand kindly and greeting him with respect. Why didn't I think of this before?

"Fine, Fang. Stay if you want, but you must know.. It'll take you ages to gain my trust back." I said to him. He looked at me and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I know. Like you said, it's my entire fault." Fang said to me.

"Everybody back to bed." I said. Nobody moved. "Now, people!" The rest of the flock went back to their rooms. I was about to leave to when Fang pulled me by the wrist. I pulled my arm back to release it.

"What, Fang?" I asked.

"Max, thank you. I knew you'd believe me." He said. "I'm so sorry."

Without asking, he just skipped in closer to hug me so tight. I didn't hug him back, it's not like I'd already forgotten what he did. What does he expect? For him to say sorry and make it better all over again? Umm.. nope! Not with me you don't. I pulled away from his hug.

"Just get back to sleep, Fang."

Fang headed toward his bed but turned to face me again.

"Max, what I said is true. She's not you. And only you are the one that—"

"Fang, can we do this tomorrow? I'm really tired after all this."

His jaw tensed, his dark eyes looked at mine, but he relaxed.

"As you wish." He said. I went back to my room.

That Brigid girl, she thought she would actually pull off a tramp on us. By doing this. She was probably trying to.. seduce Fang or whatever to get something from us. Or to get him, maybe. And not necessarily to kiss him. Stupid redhead, I thought. Maybe this little accident of his might turn into something useful, actually.


	2. Chapter 5

Okay so I know that the title of the previous chapter is Chapter 1, but chapter 1-4 is in there, so this is chapter 5, okay?:D I got a little mixed up there sorry! Thanx for subscribing and reviewing! Hope you like this..

Chapter 5

Unusually, I slept deeply that night. I guess I was that tired. I woke up, stretched my wings and arms. This was _not_ going to be an easy day after last night's drama. I took a deep breath and—wait. Are those Mom's cookies or are my senses deceiving me? Which is something they rarely do. I tried to think of other stuff to distract myself from Fang's incident as I got out of my pj's—I know, Pj's!-- Mom had gotten each of us a pair. I got dressed and ran down the stairs. As I raced towards the kitchen I abruptly stopped at the doorway. Ugh. Fang was there. And my mom.

"Good morning." I said only to my mom, smiling.

"Morning, sweetie," she answered, pouring Fang some lemonade. He was sitting in the island, which is in the middle of the kitchen. I sat down in front of him on the other side of the kitchen islet. Without looking at him, I started to eat.

Fang lifted his head. " 'Morning, Max."

_Oh, shut up, Fang_, I thought. I ignored him and continued eating, enjoying every bit of Mom's unique cookies. That was my strategy for this situation, ignore Fang. At least until I got over his… event. _Ignoring him won't make the problem go away, _The Voice said_. Whatever, voice, I'll deal with it later. _Iggy came into the kitchen.

"I followed the cookies' smell. Really, I don't get tired of these things." Iggy said, taking a bite of a cookie. I laughed quietly. Jeez, this is awkward.

Eventually, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total came down too, and there was still this awkward vibe going on between the flock. Everyone was trying to stay away from Fang. I almost fell sorry for him. Almost. Still, I had to do something about this; we just _don't work_ when we're not comfortable with each other.

"Okay," I said breaking the silence. I shook some crumbs off my shirt. All faces turned to me. "Anyone here who's a genetically combined species, please head to the living room once you're done." I left and went to where I said I was going to be. About fifteen minutes later, me and the flock were together, again, in the living room. I stood up in front of them and put my hands on my hips. "Listen to me. I know you're all a bit freaked out about last night." Iggy raised his eyebrows. "Okay, _very_ freaked out. But…" _It's all Fang's fault! _I wanted to yell. But I obviously would not. "We've all done terrible mistakes, right? And we know it's rarely Fang who makes any of them. I mean, Iggy, remember when you and Gazzy almost blew up the school last time? The actual normal school? And we almost got kicked out? Or Angel, when you almost made me grow gray hairs with all your mind-controlling? Or Nudge, when you gave some stranger kid your number? Which by the way, isn't even your number but Dr. Martinez's?" I know, she's only eleven and she's already telling boys to call her. She watches too much TV. The flock's expression changed. They probably felt insulted now. Aw, dang. "And me! I mean, my mistakes, don't even get me started!" I said to them. They were all suddenly smiling. "Yeah, I guess you're right," said the Gasman. "Besides, it was just a girl, it's not even worth it fighting about something like that." Angel said innocently. _Oh kid, if you only knew. _I thought. I put my fist out, then Fang topped it, then Iggy, Nudge, Gas, Angel, finally, Total flew up and put his paw on top. I laughed and hugged them all, still feeling weird about hugging Fang, though. "Let's all go for a spin" I said grinning.

This just feels soo—Ah, good… I know I've said it more than a million times before and you're probably sick of it. But flying, it just makes you feel so, fresh and… free. I flew rapidly, as If the faster I went the faster my troubles would go away. But as I slowed down, I realized that they didn't. I guess that's what flying was to me, just a way to escape my troubles for a tiny while. We all soared in the warm air of Arizona, finally relaxing and taking a break. Fang came closer to me. The sun's light brightened his face, and made him look even better than he usually did. I wondered if he knew how good-looking he was. Because of he did, he knew how to use it to his advantage. I stared straight ahead, but I sensed he was still looking at me. I noticed our wings weren't flying in unison like they always used to_. Oh, Fang, why did you do this you brainless thing?! We were so perfect. _I sighed, and continued flapping my wings. Swiftly, Fang just stood in between me and the open space, looking straight into my eyes. I tried to catch a breath. We were now vertically floating in the air. "Max." Fang said, with a serious face, jaw tensed.

"Yes?" I said, turning my head away from him. He was getting closer, and closer, and... closer. He was about 7 centimeters away from me now. "Don't you remember? I said… I'd chosen _you_." He said hardly. His lips touched mine for a second. Only for a second, because I pulled mine away. "Yes, I do remember, and I also remember that a day ago, you were having a little too much with Dr. Amazing." I uttered to Fang. "Don't you remember?" I said to him, making him swallow his words. The rest of the flock was about a mile or two behind us. Fang closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I knew that hurt him. Good. He needed it. "What I said in the living room was just to stop the awkwardness between us, Fang, or at least between the rest of the—HOLY CRAP!" Is that—Is that who I think it is? WITH FREAKIN' WINGS?! How on earth? Jesus! What? _WHAT THE HELL?_ Fang just floated there with pure shock on his face, eyes widened, jaw dropped. And I thought this day couldn't get any worse. Okay, I knew it could, but didn't expect it! What the _h_ is going on?


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oh my God, I can't even say it. My heart was beating so fast, I think I could actually hear it. Fang and I looked at each other, then at her, then at us again, then again at her. There's just no way this is happening. You know that I've been through a lot to be _this_ surprised. And by now, you should know already who gets under my skin. So—yes—you guessed right. Brigid, with wings, people! With _fuh-reakin'_ wings! And they didn't look patched-on at all, like the Erasers' did. Really, I mean can't these people think of anything else?! It's just unbelievable. How did this happen? And how did this happen so fast? And… wait! She kissed Fang. Max, she kissed Fang! I felt like beating the crap out of her, bird crap now, actually. Was she _this _desperate for Fang's attention? Voice? Anything you need to tell me?! No answer. I'm panicking, Jesus! Okay, calm down, Max, calm down. It's just Brigid, she'll probably start crying if you just break one of her nails. Fang looked away from her, still with shock on his face. Brigid… ugh, it feels weird to say, but she _flew_ toward us, with a smirk on her face. I swallowed. I felt someone else behind me, the rest of the flock had caught up. They all slowed down as they approached us, their faces slowly changed to surprised expressions as they came closer and saw the new Brigid. She was finally hovering about two or three feet away from us. Still, with a stupid smile that I wanted to punch with my fist. I decided I'd kill her after she explained this.

"You had to be a stupid redhead, huh?" I uttered, crossing my arms.

"Yes, I had to. You know how much Fang loves them, Max." Brigid winked at Fang. He looked away.

It suddenly hit me right there. Look what she's done to us. She made Fang and I not trust each other anymore. She messed the whole flock up, and she did it _so_ easily. I could easily kick her ass too, though. But I was so, so tired of people messing with us. Saying that I'm sick of it is just not enough. In just two seconds, all of the Erasers' attacks, the white coats experimenting on us, Jeb's betrayal, the Itex director, the Uber Director, and all of the gazillions of battles we've fought ran through my mind. It all came back to me, everything that ever made me bitter, every unfortunate event and others' treasons haunted me at that moment. For some reason, none of it compared to what recently happened between Fang and I. And It was all because of Brigid. Stupid little bird kid-wannabe Brigid. And I have had more than enough of her. I've put up with too much. I closed my fists and launched myself toward her furiously, but she moved out of the way. Incredibly fast, as fast as my extremely fast velocity that only I had. So, what? She had a Voice too? Anyway, you know me, whatever Brigid does, I'll do better. This time she rushed to me, but before she got a bit close I had already flown down, then was behind her, kicking her right in the neck, and all over her back, I felt some bones in the wings crack. Hoping that would kill her. I hated her, I hated her, I hated her! After all the troubles we've been through, it was like she just put the cherry on top. I could only hear stuff like "Ow", groaning and panting from her. Of course, the poor thing hadn't practiced flying much and easily began to lose altitude. As Brigid soared down, I looked at Fang and the rest of the flock. I could see Fang had no idea what to do. What can I say? He knows me, and I'm sure he recognized that if he intervened right now, he'd get hurt too. They decided to let me do my thing. Everyone seemed scared of me, at least I could tell that from their faces. But we all get scared of each other when we see ourselves extremely mad. I've been scared to death by Fang two or three times by now, actually. Then I remembered–wait—how did Brigid become a mutant again?

I launched myself downwards to catch Brigid before she hit the ground as fast as I ever had. I tried to pull my weight to where the ground was, I was extremely close to her now. She was screaming like a sissy, waving her arms and trying to flap her wings. It made me want to giggle for a split second, she looked so stupid. Almost… almost... caughtcha! I folded my arms, fists facing towards the sky, so they served as a hook to pick her up by the arm pits. I decided I would use the same technique I did with Itex's director. She wouldn't end her screaming. Can we say "obnoxious"? Her picture's probably next to the definition if you look it up.

"Shut up, if you don't want to hit the ground, idiot!" I yelled to Brigid, squeezing my arms tighter.

"What do you want?!" she screamed back desperately. Ha, it's just awesome how people see me vulnerable compared to them, and suddenly I'm a threat. That look on their faces, it's just a total payback. Déjà vu, Director. I flew higher and higher, closer to where the flock was, carrying the redhead with me.

"First of all, how the hell did you get these wings?" I said. I rubbed her red-orange wings with my index and thumb. "Almost as good as mine." I voiced. She was silent.

"Brigid, I think we know how this is going to end if you don't tell me, right?" I warned her. I loosened my arms and dropped her a bit to give her a little scare. Though I still wanted to let her hit the ground and rot in the dirt.

"No! Okay, wait. It was Jeb! It was Jeb!" Brigid insisted. Jeb? Betraying me? Well, _that's_ no surprise. I rolled my eyes.

"So, how did he do it, huh?" I asked her. "If I were you, I'd tell the person who's got my life in her hands what she wants."

"Why don't you ask _him_?" she asked me.

"Because I want to hear it from you, little Brigid," I said tapping her cheek. "Hope it's not a problem." I told with a smile. "How did he give you that velocity that only I have, and Fang has too… accidentally?"

"Well, you do recall when you donated him your blood, don't cha, Maxie?" Brigid said.

I hit her back with my knee really hard. "That's Max, please. Watch that mouth. It's gotten you in nothing but trouble." I reminded her. "Anyway, what does me giving Fang blood have anything to do with this?" my voice demanded.

"Well, your DNA kind of combined. You know that's the reason he flies as fast as you. So as I passionately kissed him…" she began. _Passionately kissed him? _Okay, can I puke now? "I sucked a little blood out of him with a syringe. Of course, he didn't notice because he was so into me at the moment." She smirked. It was unbelievable she was living her last minutes and was still determined to make me feel bad. "I think you know the rest of the process. Of course, you may think a day's not enough to grow wings these big… and beautiful wings, but Jeb and his fellow white coats just get better and better, Max. With some genetic engineering here and there, these beauties were ready in no time." Brigid said in a melodious voice and wiped some dust off her wings. This was almost shocking. Not the whole experiment Jeb did, or his betrayal or Brigid's, but Fang's naïveté. He's probably the last one in the flock to fall for such a thing. Or such a traitor. And by the way, why the _h_ did Jeb want Brigid to have wings? If he came up with his _It was a test, Max. Life's a test _crap, I would kick his behind _so_ bad. This is so, _so_ weird. I would find that out eventually. But right now, the redhead was getting pretty heavy. I shrugged. Oh well, back to business. "'Kay… thanks!" I said to Brigid, and as I did, I began to let her slip from my arms. She began to squeal and beg for me to not let her drop.

"No! Wait! Max, Max, wait!" Fang yelled from about six meters above. What now? I thought. He could not possibly want to save her… right? Fang pulled Brigid away from my arms. I was about to yell at him, extremely angry. "Oh, thanks Fang! I knew you liked me better. You'd never let me down, sweetie." Brigid said to him. Fang chuckled. "I wouldn't have said that if I were you," He said to Brigid, and let her drop straight to the ground. He looked at me and smiled. "That felt great," he said.


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okay, so how many times have I been so extremely close from killing someone, but end up saving them? That's right, tons! Honestly, who where we kidding? After two quick seconds we came back to reality. We wouldn't let Brigid die. We're just not like that. Maybe I _did_ forgive easily after all. I hoped I didn't. I rushed to get Brigid once more. With Fang by my side this time. I caught her by her left arm, Fang by the other. She was unconscious. Shock was the cause, I guess. Fang and I rose with Brigid in our arms, a little bit more at ease with each other. _Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong._ I found myself hearing. The Voice was back. _Fang deserves your forgiveness more than you deserve his, Maximum. Take it easy._ Oh, Voice, what am I going to do with you? I sighed.

We finally reached the flock when Iggy said, "I knew you wouldn't let her fall." He smirked.

"Yeah, I did too." I grinned.

"Well _that_ was intense. Did you see that, Gazzy? Max was an animal!" Nudge said enthusiastically.

"_Hey!"_ I demanded. "Oh… Sorry, Max. You know what I mean, I mean you should have seen the look on your face. You were kicking this and that, breaking here and there. It was great!" Nudge replied. I winked at her and said jokingly, "_Don't mess with Max_." After a few seconds, Angel chimed in.

"Max, we really can't trust anyone, can we?" Angel said softly, with a hint of sadness in her voice. It was saddening to see Angel so disappointed.

"W--," I tried to answer.

"It's just that… well... I had a little hope, you know? That maybe Brigid wouldn't turn out to be one of the bad guys…" she trailed on. Damn Brigid, look what she did. And still, I had saved her life. I would make her miserable after this any way.

"We can only trust each other, sweetie," I said as I patted Angel's blonde curls with my free arm. I caught a glimpse of Fang as I said this. Actually everyone did, and I knew we were all thinking the same thing. "You know guys, there's a difference between making a mistake and betraying.

I said to them, my words honestly coming right from the heart. Oh God, here comes another of _Max's Poetic Moments._ Okay, let it out, Max. Let it out.

"You can deceive by doing both of them but—" I was cut off.

"What does _deceive_ mean?" the Gasman interrupted.

"It means to let someone down," Fang answered to Gazzy without looking at him.

"Oh…okay," Gasman uttered kindly.

"Please, proceed," Total implied.

I nodded at him. "Thank you, Total… Okay, bottom line is we're only human. Or, well… at least ninety-eight percent of our body is. And Total's a dog, but… anyway, sooner or later, we're going to trip a few—or a lot—of times in life. Sometimes we'll do meaningless errors, but sometimes will do ones that will change our entire lives. But after being through so much with you guys, after making so many mistakes, I've finally discovered that it's not an error, unless you learn from it. Sometimes people will get hurt thanks to your wrongdoing. But we've all done it, and will probably do it many times eventually. What's most important is that we should forgive those who hurt us or let us down because of their mistakes. After all, you never know if you'll do anything as stupid that will have the same effect on them. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.

Yes, I did just use the Voice's words. Who would have seen the day _that_ happened?

I glanced at Fang as I said this, and we gave each other a shady grin. He knew now, that I had forgiven him. And… for the last part of my emo-cheesy-inspirational speech…

"Mistakes are milestones in life, lessons you learn to make you a better person. You move on once you've passed them, and never look back. Unless you're in the same situation again, you _will_ look back and will know what _not_ to do. But it's okay guys, we're _not_ perfect. Nobody is." I finished reassuringly.

_And _that's_ why you're the leader, Max, _The Voice chimed in.

Oh my God, did all that just come from me? Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are. But you know what? Maybe the Voice is right, maybe that's why I'm the leader.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. For example, Brigid here. Not the definition of perfection." Gazzy shook his head disapprovingly.

"No, duh," Nudge added.

I giggled at this. I just freakin' love these kids so much.

"So, Max… Should we forgive all the white-coats and Jeb and all those people?" Angel wondered.

"Whaat? No, people get a second chance. And _only_ a second chance." The flock snickered, including Fang. "After all, Jeb's the one who did _this_," I added, holding Brigid's wing out.

The awkwardness and discomfort between us was disappearing gradually, but it made me sad to know Fang and I had come to this. It annoyed me to know that we had been at the precipice of splitting apart again. And nothing hurts the most as knowing that I almost lost him, all over again. I knew though, that I would never ever stop loving him, no matter what he did. He's my good, old right-wing man.

We arrived at my mom's house and—yes—Jeb's car was there.

"Fang, you take her." I handed Brigid's other arm to Fang and marched down to the house. I decided I'd let Jeb have a little piece of my mind. I instantly recognized the smell of cookies as I came into the house—but that would wait. I happened to see Jeb sitting on the island with my mom. I entered the kitchen as he enthusiastically said, "Hello, Max!" Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and Total were behind me now. How dare he just say "Hello, Max!" as if he didn't know what was going on? I faked excitement as I said, "Jeb! Just the person I wanted to see!" And here we go…


	5. Chapter 8

**Hello, my dearest fellow readers! I have terrible, terrible news for you people…**

**"Fang Gets Caught" has come to an end. Awww :( -grabs tissue- -dries tears-**

**Oh well, here goes nothing..**

* * *

Bam! I punched Jeb so hard, my hand, which now had bloody knuckles, actually hurt after it hit his face. Mom's eyes widened as she immediately stood up and came to hug Jeb's head. He was silent, glaring at me. "_Maximum Ride! What is wrong with you!!_" Dr. Martinez screamed at me. The rest of the flock was behind me, with smirks on their faces. I'm sure they were delighted to see Jeb like this. I stared in disbelief at Dr. M. "Me?! _He's _the wrongdoing person here!" I retorted, pointing at my father. I looked behind me again, so the flock would back me up, when I noticed Fang wasn't there anymore. I felt my frown slowly disappear, disappointed that Fang was no longer behind me. "Mom, he gave Brigid wings!" Right then, a really tall bird kid with black wings—yes, my Fang—came in, carrying the passed-out bird kid wannabe. Ah, I love how he's always a step ahead of the situation. "See what he did?!" I told my mother, as I walked towards Fang and Brigid. I held her wing out so Mom would see. Suddenly, the red head began coughing, and groaning. She'd woken up.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Oooh, Fang!" she said, and smiled as she realized who was holding her.

"Wow, Brigid those are beautiful…" my mom said, mesmerized. She was reaching toward the aspirant bird kid. –Wait—_What_?! Okay, rewind this, people! Doesn't my mom know she's the one Fang cheated on me with?

"Mom! Hello?!" I said to her, astonished.

"What, Max? I mean, come on! You know... I don't blame Fang for kissing Brigid, she's a lot prettier than you."

"I know, right?" Fang said, as if what Mom had just said was obvious.

"Yeah, like, her hair's a whole lot cooler. Maybe you should dye it, Max. I mean red... it's just _hotter_. Brown is okay for you too, but you could definitely pull it off, you know?" Nudge implied. Whaaaat?! No, no, no. There's just absolutely no way in hell this is happening. _Plus,_ Brigid's hair wasn't even red in the first place! She dyed it! But that wasn't the point. What was wrong with these people?! Who are they suddenly? I saw the rest of the flock nodding, agreeing with what my own mother, Fang, and Nudge had said. So remember how I felt just a day ago? It all seemed _unreal_? Well guess what? The emotion-explosion was back. I marched down to him, fists clenched, ready for action. I know, violence... my solution to everything, huh? I opened my mouth to yell at everyone in the room, when someone spoke into my mind.

"Max! Max! What's wrong?" I heard a familiar voice say, it seemed far away, though. I felt someone shaking me. And then, I gasped loudly and opened my eyes to reality…

* * *

Later

"_Me_? Kissing _Brigid_?" Fang laughed at the absurd idea as he handed me a glass of water. "And Brigid with wings? Jeez, Max, you need to lay off the cheese if you want to get rid of these nightmares you're having," he sid to mea

"You see what that woman does to me Fang?" I said, half-jokingly.

"Oh, come on, Max. You know she wouldn't… and you know I wouldn't" he added, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't…" I said seriously, "but I know _she's_ not that innocent."

I had finished my glass of water, therefore, Fang came closer to me to put it in the sink. He looked at me and gave me one of his unexpected smiles that I love, and said, "Don't you remember, Max?..." I was silent for a second, completely lost in his eyes. As corny as it sounds. "I said I'd chosen you," he finished. Then he leaned closer, and kissed my lips.

* * *

**AWWWWWW! Come on, people! Who are we kidding? Fang wouldn't do that!!! At least not in my world :P lol. So, that was my first fanfic EVER. So please, PLEASE PLEASE… R&R? I really want to know what you guys think of this story, if you have any suggestions for my writing… do tell ;) Oooh, and there's a crossover I posted a few days ago, its MR and Twilight… and Dobby from Harry Potter:) hahah. It's a "humor"… for all those who need a good laugh. **

**Anyway.. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! For taking the time to R&R and everything :) I hope you liked the ending –blushes- R&R! **

**here's the link to the fanfic I mentioned earlier.. ****.net/s/5124826/1/Spy_Bird_Kids**** R&R!!GO CHECK IT OUT NOW! GOGOGO!:D R&R!R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**


End file.
